Surprise Visitor
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: After her mother's mental breakdown, Paris finds herself alone and with no home. She runs to the most unlikely person- Rory.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have never written a **_**Gilmore Girls**_** so please go easy on me. I actually only started watching the show about a month or so ago. **

Thursday, Paris walked home from school with Madeline. When they got to the house it was quiet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Madeline said and walked away. Paris walked inside the house.

"Mom?" She called. At first she didn't hear anything; but finally she heard a loud crash. Paris dashed up the stairs. Things hadn't been easy for her mother since her parents got divorced. Her mom started drinking; heavily. Paris was always there to help her. When she got upstairs her mom was laying on the floor.

"Mom!" Paris leaned down to help her up.

"I don't want your help!" She slurred.

"What?"

"I said I don't want your help. Get out of here. I'm tired of your pity."

"But mom." She said. Her mother stood up and sloshed her drink all over Paris.

"I said get out!" Paris stared at her mother a few moments before rushing out of the room. She grabbed her backpack and ran outside. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she knew she couldn't stay here any longer.

[

Lorelai and Rory were sitting at Luke's after school. Rory had a cheeseburger and fries while Lorelai only had a cup of coffee.

"So, how was school?" Lorelai asked. Rory shook her head because her mouth was full.

"Yeah, I think it went alright." Rory replied.

"At least it's the weekend and you won't have to worry about Tristan or Paris for two days."

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed.

"As long as we can get through dinner with the grandparents."

"Oh mom, It'll be alright. It's not that bad."

"I guess not." She sighed again, looked at Rory and smiled. "So do you have any plans with Dean tonight?"

"Of course not. This is grandma and grandpa's night."

"You have to tell them Ror." Rory started blushing.

"I will." Lorelai looked at her watch.

"Oh we better go and get ready for tonight." They stood up.

"Bye Luke." Rory called out. He looked up.

"Goodbye Rory. Lorelai." They walked out the door.

"He really has it bad for you."

"Rory! He was just being friendly!" Rory laughed.

"I don't think so."

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Lorelai hollered at her daughter. Rory looked at her.

"What?" Lorelai grabbed her arm as they walked.

"Let's go home." They walked home and went inside. Rory went to change her clothes from her school uniform and put on a dress. She walked into her mom's room to get some earrings when the doorbell rang.

"Mom!" Rory hollered while rifling through her mom's stuff.

"I can't Rory!" Lorelai hollered back. Rory put down the drawer to the jewelry box down and rushed downstairs. Who could it be? Dean and Lane both know that Friday nights she spends with her grandparents in Hartford. She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Don't let flies in Miss Gilmore." Paris stated coldly. Rory closed her mouth.

"Paris." She replied softly.

"Did you know this is the last stop on the city bus? The last stop?" Paris exclaimed. Rory was trying to listen but she couldn't imagine Paris on the bus.

"You took the bus?" Rory was astonished. Why had this classmate, a mortal enemy, taken the city bus to her hometown? Why had she come to Rory's house?

"Don't look so surprised Gilmore." Paris said snidely.

"Who's here Rory?" Lorelai called from the other room before she walked in and saw Paris standing there. Lorelai stood behind Rory and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. It took everything she had not to jump.

"Well hello."

"Mom, you remember Paris?"

"Vaguely." She smiled. Paris coughed.

"Anyhow, I was wondering if I could, maybe, stay here a few days." Paris said, clearly not comfortable with the idea that she was posing, but she wasn't about to admit that to Rory. Rory looked up at Lorelai.

"Mom?" Lorelai shrugged.

"It's nothing fancy, but you can stay." Lorelai replied. She walked away. Rory was almost livid. How could her mom invite her biggest Chilton enemy to stay at their house?! But when she looked at Paris she realized that Paris was just as surprised and the look in her eyes was desperation. Rory was uncomfortable standing in her living room in Stars Hollow with the girl who outright hated her most.

"I take the bus to school." Rory said with a nod. Paris nodded back.

"I… I know. The bus isn't THAT terrible." Paris mumbled under her breath.

"Well, we are about to go have dinner with my grandparents. Want to come?" Rory asked awkwardly. She motioned with her hand for Paris to come in and not just stand there in the doorway. When Paris walked in, Rory closed the door behind her.

"Sure." Paris replied with a shrug. She just asked to stay at the house of a girl who she didn't care for and outright criticized; how much pride could she have left? The look of desperation in her eyes was pitiful! "Are your grandparents going to mind me coming?" Lorelai walked into the room and looked at her.

"Oh no, Richard and Emily won't care. You go to Chilton; they already like you better than a lot of Rory's friends." Lorelai stated. Paris looked at her with a confused look.

"But Rory and I aren't friends." Lorelai shrugged.

"Come on. Rory, don't forget your coat." Lorelai handed Rory her coat off the rack and got her own before she opened the door and walked out to the Jeep.

"_This is definitely going to be weird."_ Rory thought to herself as she, Paris and Lorelai walked out to the Jeep for a typical Friday night dinner with Richard and Emily Gilmore. One thing was for sure; the last thing this dinner was, was typical.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise did not begin to explain the look on Emily's face when she opened the door to Rory, Paris and Lorelai.

"Hello?" Emily asked. She focused her eyes on Lorelai after motioning towards Paris. "Who's this?"

"Grandma, this is Paris. We go to Chilton together." Rory said. Then Emily's eyes lit up.

"Oh a Chilton friend! So nice to meet you." She shook Paris's hand. "I just knew Rory would make friends at Chilton. She's such a bright girl." Paris glared at Rory, but didn't reply to that comment.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore."

"Do you all want a drink? What would you like?"

"I'll have white wine mom." Lorelai said.

"Diet coke for me grandma." Rory piped up.

"Paris?" Emily asked. Paris cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." Lorelai leaned over to her.

"It'll be easier if you just accept it."

"What?" Emily walked over with three glasses.

"White wine for Lorelai and two diet cokes." She smiled.

"Thanks Grandma." Rory said.

"Yes thank you."

"Yeah mom." Lorelai barely took a drink of her beverage before being yanked off the couch. "Mom!"

"Come with me." Emily said coolly. They walked out of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me Rory had a friend for dinner?"

"Mom, she just came over. I didn't know she was coming until a few minutes before we left home. She needed Rory, we couldn't turn her away. What was I supposed to do?" Emily frowned.

"Send her home. I don't know." Lorelai scoffed.

"She didn't want to be at home mom. That's why this girl who can't stand being with Rory took a bus all the way from Hartford to come to be with her." Emily scowled.

"You have no need to holler Lorelai."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rory and Paris were sitting in the living room when the maid walked in. She looked around before she spoke.

"Where is Mrs. Gilmore?"

"I don't know. She and my mom went off somewhere."

"Oh well, dinner is ready. I'll go look for her." She left leaving Rory and Paris in silence. After several minutes, they looked at each other.

"Rory-"

"Paris-" speaking at the same time, they both stopped.

"Rory?" Paris tried again. Rory looked at her. "I'm sorry for showing up the way I did. I just thought you'd know how I felt more than Madeline or Louise." Rory nodded.

"Weird family crisis is my specialty." She smiled.

"You know if you tell anybody about this I will find a way to deflect it and make your life a living hell." Rory nodded.

"I know." Lorelai and Emily entered the living room.

"Come along girls." They stood and walked into the dining room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dinner wasn't as awkward with Richard and Lorelai around.

"Richard, this is one of Rory's friends from school." Richard looked at her.

"Hello." He smiled.

"She has a name mom." Lorelai grumbled.

"What?" Emily looked at her.

"She has a name. She isn't just a Chilton girl. She has a name."

"What's your name?" Richard asked and Paris cleared her throat.

"Paris Geller." She replied.

"Geller, Geller." Richard thought aloud. "I've known some Gellers. Did your father attend Yale?" Paris laughed.

"My entire family is Harvard graduates." Paris replied. Richard nodded.

"Well then," he paused, "we won't hold that against you." He smiled at Rory. Richard took a drink of his scotch. There wasn't much said at the dinner after that. Finally, Rory, Paris and Lorelai were heading back to Stars Hollow.

"When do you think Paris is heading home?" Lorelai whispered while Paris was in the bathroom. Rory looked around.

"The last bus leaves in forty-five minuts." Paris walked out of the bathroom.

"So, where am I staying?" The girls exchanged a glance.

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm moving in temporarily. Where can I sleep?" Rory and Lorelai shared a mother-daughter glance and had a conversation with their eyes.

_"Mom! She can't stay here!"_

_ "We don't have a choice Ror."_

_ "No!"_

_ "Look, you don't have to share your room."_

They turned back to Paris.

"You can have my room Paris and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Lorelai waved her off.

"You're alright. I'll be fine on the sofa."

"Okay." Paris shrugged.

"This was definitely weird.


End file.
